Everytime
by hadou4-byakurai
Summary: Song fic for Vday! Song is Everytime by Simple Plan Renji is emo-ing on the hill, thinking about somebody.. what happens when she arrives too? written from renji's pov. mainly RenRuki, slight IchiTatsuki :


Renji was sitting on a tree on the hill, watching the different people in the 78th District of Rukongai bustle about in their normal lifes. Although the sun was slowly sinking behind the many buildings, the town was still busy with work.  
He watched as a little boy with jet black hair was running through the streets, whooping as he chased a girl with reddish brown hair down into the gutters before they fell, their laughter resounding in the busy marketplace, earning them many stares.  
The red haired lieutenant smiled slowly, remembering how he had first met Rukia, running through the same streets. Slowly, his thoughts turned towards the memory of a night he couldn't forget--

_It was 3AM  
When you woke me up--_

He had been in Rukongai district for what seemed like forever. Rukia, Hiro, and himself had been the oldest survivors of the 78th district beggars. He had awoken to the sound of stifled crying in the dark one late night, and thinking it was one of the younger kids, he turned over and tried to sleep again.  
Then he realised it came from next to him. He turned over again and blinked, furiously commanding his eyes to adjust to the dim light.  
Raven hair falling over tense shoulders, petite body tucked up into a ball. Rukia.  
He would never know why Rukia had been sleeping next to him when she had been supposed to be sleeping with one of the younger girl who was new.  
He had watched her silently for a few seconds before throwing an arm around her on impulse. Her body was so cold, Renji shifted closer to her involuntarily, pulling her into his chest, marvelling that she seemed to fit into his arms so perfectly. Her shocked gasp did nothing to mask the rosy flush staining her pale cheeks...  
He let her go when he sensed that she was fine and turned back to sleep.

Renji sighed heavily. Over the rooftops, he saw that the sun was almost gone. He stood, shook his long mane of red hair back into the tight pony tail and stretched. The old days were long gone, but he felt the need to think about them time and again--

_How I wish I could go back  
Just for one more day  
One more day with you--_

He yelled, a long howl that echoed over the district. Having poured all his frustration from work--and not seeing Rukia, not that he'd never admit it to her--into the howl, he slumped down, feeling like all the energy had been drained out of him. His mind not really registering what he saw, he looked around the area. A lone figure was climbing up the hill. He'd probably have to go soon. He didn't feel like talking to anyone today really, if it wasn't Rukia. Normally he wouldn't mind talking with Izuru or Ikaku, or even the obnoxious Ichigo--he had to spice up his life sometimes. But not now, not today--

_Now I'm sitting here  
Like we used to do--_

He wanted to talk with Rukia like they used to on this very hill. Nowadays, she was forever occupied with work under Ukitake--though he suspected she spent a lot of time with her friends in the living world--Orihime and Uryuu, Chad and Tatsuki--and proably Ichigo. Even now, she was probably at one of those parties Orihime and Tatsuki would throw every few months. Although he was also invited to most of those parties, he had never really felt like a member of that world. Apparently Rukia didn't mind, though it was probably because she had lived amongst them as a gigai before.  
The figure was getting closer. Squinting, he slowly made his way down from the tree. He really didn't want to talk with anyone when he was self-wallowing.  
The person was close enough now for him to see... and it was Rukia. He stiffened in shock and embarassment of meeting her here. What was he going to say to her?  
"Hey Renji!" Evidently she had no such qualms about talking with him.  
"What are you doing here?" He scolwed, that had came out much gruffer than he had meant it to be.  
"What? I'm not allowed to come here now? I might ask the same of you!" She was getting irritated--not good-- she came nearer, "What's it with you these days? Why are you always in such a bad mood?"  
Rukia had reached the tree now, a flush darkening on her face as she raised her voice.  
"Why can't you think about how other people are feeling at the moment? I was feeling very tired after a day of work getting rid of hollows in Karakura Town and I just decided to come here to--"  
She suddenly looked deflated and stopped, a red hue flushing her face further.  
"To what?" Renji asked in a small voice, his heartbeat suddenly accelerated...  
"Nothing. Nevermind. I'll go, since you don't want me here." Rukia turned and started running down the hill.  
"Ru--" Renji started but she was already gone.  
Dammit. That had gone bad, and now she was leaving again, leaving as he had let her done that day many years before.  
He felt empty, as he did that horrible day their friendship had started to crack--

_But ever since you walked away  
You left my life in disarray--_

"No, wait! Rukia!" Renji called out, running after her, but she just seemed to run all the faster.  
Tearing down the hill, he didn't notice an abnormally large root sticking out of the grassy ground. As if in slow motion, he fell, scraping his knee along the sharp moss covered twig. Panting from the run and gasping in the shock and pain, he winced as he pulled himself into sitting position. The wound was ugly, but it was nothing compared to the wounds he suffered from hollow attacks.  
He pushed himself up painfully, fully prepared to continue the chase--  
When he realised that she was standing before him, their bodies suddenly uncomfortably close.  
"Ru--" He started moving backwards, involuntarily.  
She caught his hand in her own, her small palm delightfully cooling.  
"I'm not worth this wound--why did you chase me like that? Baka!" Rukia's soft breath fanned his chest, he inhaled deeply and closed his eyes.  
"Of course you're worth this. I could give up anything for you, Rukia, I.." His eyes widened in shock. Damn. Where did that come from? He shook his head, and tried again, "We're fr--"  
Soft lips on his cut the words off. In shock, he could do nothing but hold on to Rukia's hand to stabalise the shock he was feeling.  
Rukia pulled back, her face now rivaling Renji's shocking red hair. Glancing down, she started backing away.  
"Rukia." Renji placed both hands on her shoulders now, he had started this thing, and had to get it going on, "Why? I mean, Ichigo is so much stronger than I am, or I'm sure you could do better than a beggar-- Izuru for example..."  
"Baka. Ichigo's with Tatsuki, you self absorbed idiot, that you haven't realised. And I won't settle for anyone but you..." She buried her head in his chest, and Renji felt something wet trickling down...  
"Hey, don't cry." Renji pulled her up to face him, and closing his eyes slowly, leaned down and returned the kiss, she sighed, and her mouth fellopen. Tightening his hold on her, Renji tentatively reached towards her tongue with his own, the merest brush sending shivers down his spine--

_Its like it all falls into place,  
And everything, everything, feels right. _


End file.
